Networking infrastructures are facing ever increasing demands for increased bandwidth and intelligent services for a rapidly growing number of users. Efficient power consumption is also of concern. Network switch devices that handle these user interactions, such as switches and routers, spend significant processing time performing lookups and accessing memories for every packet that is processed. For example, each packet may follow a process where 1) the packets ingress into the switch device; 2) various parameters of the packet are parsed; 3) classification is performed using tables, registers and/or fields to derive forwarding information; and 4) packet modification actions are derived, such as packet forward or drop action. As network traffic through the switch device increases, the packet processing overhead correspondingly increases. Additional processors and memory may be added to handle the increased demands, but may add cost to the switch device and may also consume real estate and power.